


RR 激情

by eagle10381



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eagle10381/pseuds/eagle10381





	RR 激情

她的身體一顫一顫的，激起他一股優越、得意之感。  
「停⋯停、停一下⋯⋯」她禁不住出聲討饒。  
纖細的手想要撥開他恣意妄為的手指，結果被他抓住扣在頭上。  
「你故意的！」她只能扭動身體，企圖拾回將要崩潰的心智。  
他不罷休，只稍稍緩和速度，鬆懈她的心防，然後在她措手不及之時加速，她又控制不住地顫抖起來。  
「喜歡嗎？」他靠近她的耳邊啞聲詢問，奪取她僅存的意志力。  
她問過他為什麼老是喜歡這樣問，不害臊嗎？他只笑笑地說因為他非常愛她。  
不過她現在好像可以理解，她也想知道：  
『你快樂嗎？因為我而感到快樂嗎？』  
是的，她也非常愛他。  
她無力應答，但是不難猜想。馬斯坦古滿臉得意，看著她喘息不休。  
還沒呢⋯⋯武器都還沒亮出來，現在討饒太早了。  
他滿懷不善地逕自抬起她的雙腿，將舌尖探入她最深處的幽境。  
而她只能繃緊全身，揪住手邊所及的任何一切。  
「不行⋯⋯再這樣⋯⋯」她發出幾近啜泣的聲音，在他聽來悅耳無比。  
她的指甲刮進他的肩背，卻只帶來更多喜悅。那像是一種讚賞，他知道自己做得很好。  
差不多了，他將她抱起，用雙臂撐住她已軟綿無力的上身讓她坐在自己身上，同時含住她的櫻唇。  
他退開的時候，臉上的笑容只讓霍克愛覺得滿心不甘。被他帶走節奏，只能隨波逐流。  
「可以嗎？莉莎。」他已在門口。  
一如往常，他每次都會問。但問是問了，難道她現在還能說不？  
她只能軟綿地攀著他的肩，他的視線越過她的肩頭，看見那暴露在空氣中，猩紅美麗的圖騰與自己造成的燒烙痕跡。  
忽然又心疼起來⋯⋯  
那是她屬於他的證明，卻也為她帶來太多苦難。  
他放柔動作，輕輕撫摸她烙著刻痕的背。  
她得以喘息，然後發現男人不消言語透露出來的疼惜嘆惋。  
她勉力藉著他的肩撐起自己，捧著他的臉凝視著：  
「不會痛了⋯羅伊⋯⋯」  
是的，這些刻印讓我們屬於彼此，很久以前我就不再為其所痛。  
他輕輕微笑，卻伴隨著一些苦澀，仰頭輕舔她的唇瓣。  
她也微微笑著，卻漾起滿心的喜悅，打開齒關予他佔入的資格。  
他們糾纏著彼此，坦然交換僅有的一切。  
馬斯坦古輕輕將她壓回身下，溫柔地搖動著，用他的唇從她的額頭開始，往下一一細數每個令他動心不已的部位。  
她被瀏海覆蓋的額頭是他最喜歡親吻的部分，那是最容易表達他的愛戀的地方。下來是她赤褐色的眼眸，那裡永遠都能找到自己的身影，令他感到安心。再來是她細緻柔軟的臉部肌膚，每含一口都像嚐到一塊美味的點心，不曾感到厭膩。她的頸部連結鎖骨的線條，是他此生見過最性感的，沒有其他女人能比得上。更不消說她艷人的雙峰，飽滿柔軟富有彈性，上頭粉櫻色的凸起是山巔上的珍寶，為他獨享。  
每一個燒炙在她身上的吻，都讓她感受到珍愛與重視。這一點，從第一次把自己全然交付，到現下已無數次的相擁，都未曾改變。  
他的所做勝過一切誓言，他總是笑盈盈的看著自己，深情難卻。  
「好可愛⋯莉莎⋯⋯」他輕輕律動著，一淺一深地。  
她發現男人汗淋的額角，知道了他正忍著不奮力衝刺，他的一舉一措，總是能讓她感受到滿滿的珍視與難捨。每次在他身邊，心臟都像被他揪著、捧著，深怕一不注意便丟失了。  
她也想讓他覺得快樂，不自覺伸手輕輕抹去他的汗珠，摩挲他的耳際，滑過下巴。接著試圖施力將他滾燙的慾望裹的更緊，隨即逮到男人放大的瞳孔，她心裡一陣愉悅。  
「喔⋯⋯」他首先深深吐氣，又咬著牙關倒吸一口。  
她眼中的熱情被他看出，含住她的手指輕吮。  
她在一片沈默裡聽見他無聲的告白：  
『我已世上最快樂的男人。』  
心裡蕩起的波瀾幾乎將她淹沒，手臂不受控制地環繞他堅實的頸肩。聽見他一聲粗喘，挺身加速，汗水從他臉龐滴落，在她身上匯集。  
腰桿拱起，與床鋪形成一個拱型，被他握住髖骨，無處可逃。  
她試圖抓住他健壯的手臂，卻被溼滑的汗水阻撓。  
他距離太遠了，她想被抱著，但男人成跪姿施力，她勉力朝他伸手。  
馬斯坦古很快意會，傾身將她納入懷中。  
趁此，他也緩了緩速度，改以輕柔地攪動。  
胸口悶熱灼痛，卻又痛得如此恰如其分、甘之如飴。那肯定是因為心臟跳得太快了，超越了常人能承受的範圍。  
他的嘴唇有些乾裂，滑過臉頰時有點刺癢，大概是因為使力過度、汗淋不已，身體缺水了。  
於是她捧起他的臉，想用自己的唇替他滋潤，小巧的舌尖與唇瓣並用，吮過男人整個嘴巴。  
他有些發愣，隨後便露出笑容；她很熟悉的那個既不懷好意，又不願真的傷害她的溫暖笑容。  
再次發出悶哼，他使勁起來。  
每一道不經意穿過咽喉的空氣，都令她發出羞澀而不能自己的喘息。  
「羅、伊⋯⋯」她從不輕易求饒，不輕易示弱。  
然而只有在他面前，她才是真實毫無偽裝的莉莎．霍克愛。  
然後她再也說不出一個完整的單詞，直到男人傾注一切為止。

莉莎累得睡著了，他輕輕梳著她的髮尾，支著頭凝視著她。  
不可思議，他回想起第一次見到她的情景。  
無可置否，第一眼他就被她出眾的外貌驚艷，但那時的她還是個稚嫩的女孩，自己也不過是個乳臭未乾的小鬼。  
他從未想過總有一天能將她擁入懷抱，能恣意汲取她的芬芳。  
那時候的喜歡，是放在心裡的，甜甜的軟糯滋味。後來時光荏苒，竟已成長茁壯成對她的強烈渴求，以及不能忽視的愛戀與佔有。  
羅伊再次驚覺自己原來有這麼幸運，能愛著她那麼多年，並也得其垂愛。  
世間紛擾、難料，多少人來來往往，短暫停留又揮手告別。只有她，始終相伴。  
想到這裡，他忍不住輕吻她的臉龐，細膩又深情，擔心將她吵醒。不過大概是消耗太多體力，她只是微微移動，並未轉醒。  
「這一生，用來愛妳還不足夠⋯⋯」一生的時光多麼短暫，多希望真的有來世，能再次與妳相遇、相戀、相守。  
在遇見妳之前，我彷彿從未開始真實的人生。  
他已不記得還沒有遇見她以前的日子是怎麼過的，更想不到如果明天起沒有了她，未來的日子該怎麼過。  
她是嘗過一次就難以忘懷的罌粟，此生已無法戒斷。  
「請妳一定要活得比我還長，絕對不要丟下我⋯⋯」他輕聲低喃，卻又忽然覺得自己這樣的願望很殘忍；如果是她被留下了，是不是也會如自己一樣難以獨存呢？  
這問題怎麼會這麼困難，他不想獨自面對沒有她的世界，也不忍心讓她獨自面對。  
自己大概是老了，才會有這種奇怪的念頭。  
他晃了晃腦袋，決定把這難解的問題丟給未來的自己。  
他收緊手臂，將她帶到自己的懷抱深處。這麼大動作她不可能沒被吵醒，睡眼惺忪地感受男人莫名加速的心跳，猜想他又為了某些事在疑慮擔憂，大抵是她會不會恆常陪伴著他這一類的事情。  
大傻瓜⋯⋯她在心底罵他，又心疼地將自己整個塞進他懷裡，試圖為他驅趕不安。  
「睡吧，馬斯坦古中將。下官會永遠與您相伴，您已經下令了，我會遵守的。」她閉著眼睛低語。  
沒想到會被她看穿，又覺得被看穿是理所當然的。羅伊揚起嘴角，稍微將她抱得更緊：  
「是的，這是命令，霍克愛少校。晚安，我的莉莎。」  
她聽見他下令，露出安心的微笑，再度睡去。


End file.
